This is a continuation of a study of responses people make to critical events in aging. By inquiring about decisions to change or not to change housing and living arrangements in response to retirement, death of a spouse, or extended periods of serious illness, disability, or senility, we can avoid the one-sided nature of studies of change alone. Many will decide not to change, and the reasons for this may be important. Much of the information will come from children reporting their parents' experiences, to assure reports on those already in institutions or deceased, and to provide comparisions with what older people, including in some cases their own parnets, say about the decisions. The initial grant was a small starting grant of about a fifth of the original request. The present continuation request asks for a modest increase in funds over the first year level, to finish the analysis of the first wave of data, and to collect a second wave plus some special supplemental data on rarer events, special subgroups, or from additional respondents. It will not be possible to have findings from the first year available before a decision must be made about the continuation. The research design assumes that the events being studied are so major and in some cases so traumatic that their main elements can be recalled even after some time lapse, including the alternatives considered and some of the reasons for the choice that was made, e.g. whether to go to a nursing home, live with relatives, etc. It is also felt that the differences between the reports of the aged on their own decisions, and reports of children about their parents will provide complementary information as well as insights as to differences, conflicts, and misunderstandings.